


hustle up, soldier boy

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Fear the Walking Drabbles [7]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: Nick joins the militia.prompt: hustle





	hustle up, soldier boy

Nick isn’t expecting much when he joins the militia – or anything at all, actually. He is almost certain that Troy will scoff at him and tell him to go home. He doesn’t though, reluctantly allowing Nick to join.

It’s not what it cracks up to be.

Troy is a  _devil_.

It’s not that Nick is out of shape; he doesn’t have as much practice with a gun but it seems like the militia leader is always breathing down his neck, telling him to hustle or stop being a baby.

Nick regrets it, he does, but he refuses to give up.


End file.
